La Clínica del Corazón
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Reto autoimpuesto, 100 drabbles y One Shot de Law x Sanji o Sanji x Law, con locación en diferentes Universos. Resumen Segundo drabble: La primera impresión de Zeff hacía Law fue tan mala que el moreno deseó no haber ido u ocultar sus tatuajes, pero… [AU]
1. Chapter 1

_Reto autoimpuesto, 100 drabbles y One Shot de Law x Sanji o Sanji x Law, con locación en diferentes Universos. _

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Universos: **One Piece, Alter Universe y lo que se dé.

**Advertencias: **Hombre x Hombre, puede haber Angst, fluff, romance, sobrenatural, etc. Eso sí, una vez se publiquen no hay marcha atrás.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, todo de **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Notas del autor: **Soy de las personas que tienen la mente trabajando al cien todo el día, cosa que me frustra y demasiado, lo cual también ocasiona que tenga un montón de ideas para fics que seguramente si no hago esto, no verán la luz del sol.

_**La clínica del corazón**_, será el refugio de los resúmenes de longs fics que tengo en mente, y no exagero con el número de drabbles que tengo en la cabeza, podrás leer con impotencia fics que no tienen fin, fics que estarán pidiendo salir y ser desarrollados, pero que el tiempo no me da para más. Responden retos de la comunidades de **livejournal**: **Fandom_Insano**, **100 fics**, **Minutitos**, **Tablas a la carta**, **30 kisses**, **un mundo lleno de caos, Torre Eidos** y más.

La pareja que utilizo casi no es muy vista en el Fandom en español, y digo casi porque no he leído muchos fics de este Pairing. A diferencia de _**La Cocina Verde**__, __**La clínica del corazón**_tiene un poco menos de angustia, es que no veo ese tipo de escenas para este par. De igual forma, pueden pedirme peticiones o lanzarme retos tipo:

"_¡Naghi! Joder, tengo en mente un fic o drabble y no me sale, pero quiero que te mates pensando para desarrollarla, quiero un amor de idiotas, si, a como leíste, un amor que interpretes pero que no se salga de sus personalidades…"_

Claro que lo haré, y como estoy en tres servidores diferentes tendré que aclarar de donde vino el reto o petición, si fue de **Amor Yaoi**, **AO3** o **Fanfiction**. Hay unas historias que saldrán sin petición, para esas yo diré para quienes son o si solo lo hice porque la idea no se iba, normalmente se los dedicaré a:** Luky Megune, Krito, Hallconen (Pieromachine en Tumblr), Pandora Boxx, Tamat, Raven, Cattiva Ragazza** y a quienes me hayan seguido desde las sombras y tenga pena de presentarse.

¿Por qué _**Clínica del corazón**_? Porque… se sabrá en el último reto.

Ahora que lo leo, es un título algo cursi que no creo que este par sea pura melosidad.

Este es mi segundo OTP, y espero que no aburra o no les guste.

A diferencia que en _**La Cocina verde**__, _lo más probable es que las historias pasen de las dos mil palabras, porque, bueno, siento que como es el par del North Blue, pues deben de tener más complejidades, más de mis head canon. Trataré de no salirme de sus personalidades y advierto que lo más seguro es que abunden head canon que me encanten y que no dude en colocar.

_**La Clínica del Corazón **_comienza sus servicios.


	2. Cuando las Cenicientas ya no existen

**Resumen Primer drabble: **Cuando las Cenicientas ya no existen los dragones buscan Caballeros.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Law tiene 22 años y atiende a un Sanji de 17.

**Número de palabras:** 1701

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Angst. 024. Diferencias

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Dedicado a _**Hallconen**_ (Pieromachine en Tumblr), a quien le gusta este par.

* * *

><p>"<em>No soy un sueño,<em>

_Ni un reflejo, _

_Ni un robot,_

_Ni un caballero como los de Camelot,_

_Yo te quiero si me quieres_

_Si me gustas o no."_

—Quiéreme—** Genitallica**

* * *

><p>Law no entendía porque aún estaba en el área general del hospital, atendiendo lesiones leves y síntomas de resfriados común o indigestión. Tenía veintidós años y ya había pasado el momento para que fuera al área en el que se había especializado, que bien, sabía que tenía que tener conocimientos generales, pero desde que se graduó con honores hace poco menos de cuatro años, no lo sacaban de ahí.<p>

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio entrar a un anciano, con solo echarle un leve vistazo ya sabía a lo que venía, ese anciano era muy renuente a tomarse el medicamento que le recetaba con frecuencia para la colitis, de hecho, la mayoría de los ancianos se encontraban reacios a tener un médico por lo más joven, le decían que era un inexperto y que necesitaban ser atendidos por alguien más capacitado, no ayudaba el hecho de que tuviera dos percings en las orejas y tatuajes visibles, más los que tenía en los dedos, que era muerte en inglés, bonita e irónica forma de burlarse de sus pacientes.

Escuchó al anciano, le recomendó tomar sus medicamentos, pero siguió la letanía de palabras diciéndole que esas medicinas no le servían de nada, que no ayudaban con su dolor de vientre. El trato médico-paciente era muy superficial cuando se trataba de Law, quien le despidió casi inmediatamente cuando el anciano una vez más le decía que no confiaba en él.

Suspiró y se detuvo a ver el nombre del siguiente paciente:

**Blackleg Sanji**, 17 años, paciente con diversas contusiones y un ojo inflamado.

Law arqueó una ceja, era el paciente que más emoción le daría en ese día, solo por leer lo de contusiones y la edad, había sacado la conclusión de que el chico tendría más heridas serias pero que había mentido para poder pasar rápido con un médico.

Escuchó leves golpes en la puerta e hizo pasar al joven.

Y no había fallado, delante suyo había un chico rubio, de piel blanquecina y con uno de sus ojos cubierto por un mechón de cabello, a simple vista se notaban diversos cortes pequeños, el chico tenía el labio partido e inflamado, su mejilla derecha estaba comenzando a hincharse y había mucha sangre por toda su ropa. Dio un silbido de apreciación y de empatía.

—Es más de lo que mencionó a la enfermera, Blackleg-ya —Law se colocó los guantes médicos y señaló hacia un sillón—, quítate la camisa y recuéstate.

—Solo he venido a que me des algo para justificar la falta— el rubio hizo un mohín— no es necesario que me revises.

Law sonrió, ese chico era un paciente terco, pero tenía que revisar si no tenía una costilla rota o algo que se hubiera salido de su lugar, porque la mancha de sangre en el costado izquierdo no se veía nada bien.

—He dicho que te sientes —dijo fuertemente—, podrás hacer todo el berrinche que quieras, pero en mi turno me tomo muy enserio mi trabajo y a diferencia de mis diversos colegas yo no doy de alta sin dar revisión.

Vio como el chico tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba con fuerza los puños, señal clara de tensión y necesidad de escape.

—Y sugiero, Blackleg-ya, que oculte la cajetilla de cigarros con más sigilo— añadió—, no me hago responsable si la enfermera decide decomisártelo.

El rubio exhaló con desespero y caminó rápidamente hacia el sillón, Law pudo ver una leve cojera, Sanji se sacó la camisa del colegio junto a la playera que llevaba abajo, para después recostarse.

—Eres un maldito— gruñó el joven—, se supone que los médicos deben ser amables con sus pacientes.

—Soy la excepción— Law revisó el torso de Sanji—, tienes un enorme moretón bajo las costillas, tendré que sacarte radiografía para verificar que el hígado no ha sido golpeado al punto de reventarlo.

—No me asustas— Sanji contuvo una risita—, si mi hígado estuviera en malas condiciones no estuviera aquí si no en urgencias.

Chico inteligente, Law sacó algodón y desinfectante, había cortes leves y unos más profundos.

—¿Peleaste por una chica?— sacó conclusiones, porque ser herido de esa forma solo podía ser por un asalto, que el rubio no parecía tan idiota para recibir uno, o por una pelea de faldas.

Vio como Sanji fruncía el ceño ante el contacto del algodón con sus heridas y le vio morderse el labio inferior, Law se felicitó, eso había sido.

—Fue por una chica, sí— admitió el menor, quien se vio sorprendido al verse hablando con el médico—, pero fue más ella de quien recibí los golpes.

Eso detuvo a Law de su tarea, ¿Cómo era eso? No preguntó, el chico tenía que decirle sin mostrarse incomodo, era raro —más no extraño— los casos de abusos de mujeres hacia su pareja masculina. Law, en su guardia, había recibido a hombres de apariencia ruda con heridas tan serias, pero unos pocos admitían que eran dadas por sus novias. Dio gracias a que no se sentía atraído por las mujeres, porque podía decir que a él ninguna mujer le haría daño, pero el estar en esa situación debía de ser muy diferente.

—Quita esa mirada— la voz del menor le sacó de sus pensamientos—, no ha sido mi novia o algo parecido.

Negación. Uno de los síntomas más frecuentes en ese tipo de relaciones tóxicas.

—¡Jesús!— Sanji exclamó, había visto la incredulidad en el rostro del mayor, odiaba explicarlo, suficiente había hecho con hacer que su rival no pensara eso cuando le había llamado para que le llevase a un hospital cercano, Zoro podría ser muy sobreprotector con las personas cercanas a él, se sentó y le miró con molestia, su paciencia se estaba agotando, no había fumado ni un jodido cigarro por más de tres horas, había aceptado que el médico le obligase a estar ahí, pero que pensara mal de una mujer era el colmo, aunque Zoro le dijese que moriría un día a manos de una él seguiría salvándolas. — Ella estaba siendo salvajemente maltratada por su novio.

Sanji cerró los ojos, era idiota, esa explicación no se la creería nadie, pero era verdad, la chica estaba siendo maltratada y él había corrido a socorrerla, pero ella no había mostrado gratitud alguna, al contrario, ella se le había lanzado a golpearlo al grito de _"machista bastardo"._

—He de adivinar que, Blackleg-ya, la chica no quería ser salvada.

Sanji asintió, joder, era raro que se mostrase cómodo hacia otro hombre, que si los toleraba pero no tenía muchos amigos varones y no sentir incomodidad hacia aquel médico era desconcertante.

—No entiendo— Sanji se recostó y sintió que las manos del médico seguían su labor—, ¿Por qué no quiso ser salvada? ¿Por qué me llamó machista bastardo? Cuando lo único que quería hacer era defenderla.

Chistó con dolor al sentir que una herida le escocía, la adrenalina estaba disipándose y el malestar comenzaba a hacerse notar, le punzaba la pierna derecha, la quijada era otro cantar y su estómago era puro ardor, su ojo izquierdo no se abriría pasando una semana por el golpe que la chica le había dado con saña. Él no las menospreciaba, sabía que todas las mujeres eran fuertes, no se consideraba machista y esa palabra le había ocasionado un gran dolor en el alma, porque entonces a los ojos de las demás mujeres —incluso de sus queridas Nami y Robin— eso era él, las amaba a todas con todo su ser, tanto que para su persona ellas deberían ser idolatradas.

—Las Cenicientas ya no existen— el médico dijo mientras iba hacia su escritorio y sacaba lo necesario para hacer puntos—, hay tres heridas que necesitan ser atendidas de inmediato.

Sanji asintió, en su mente las palabras del médico _"Las Cenicientas ya no existen"_ suponía que por Cenicientas se refería a princesas.

—Existen— contradijo, no quería que más hombres pensasen mal de las mujeres—, ellas siguen siendo Cenicientas.

—Cenicientas que se van con los ogros— se burló el mayor—, Cenicientas que piden a gritos ser salvadas pero que al ver al caballero dan la vuelta y se van con el tipo que las trata como a unas sirvientas… oh— Law sonrió—, tienes razón, las Cenicientas siguen existiendo, vuelven a sus raíces.

Sanji se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la aguja en su carne, y resopló con furia, quería contradecirle seguir peleando por la decencia de las mujeres, pero el médico había tocado un buen punto, porque era verdad.

—Yo seguiré siendo ese caballero— dijo con convicción.

—¿Aunque te golpeen a tal punto de romperte una costilla?— el mayor le señaló sus heridas— ¿Aunque mueras por ellas y no te lo agradezcan?

—Aunque me digan machista por abrirle las puertas del auto, por cederles el asiento, por quererlas por lo fuertes que son, aunque ellas se vean tan adorablemente confusas mal interpretando mis intenciones para con ellas.

Law le miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando las Cenicientas ya no existen, los dragones buscan caballeros— arqueó una ceja petulante— y yo soy un Dragón y tú eres un caballero.

.

.

.

Zoro casi dio un salto al escuchar las bisagras de la puerta del consultorio rechinar, vio al rubio y sonrió levemente, más inmediatamente frunció el ceño al ver a su rival sonreír, una mujer lo más seguro le había atendido, pero inmediatamente se desconcertó al escuchar la voz de un hombre.

—Entonces, Blackleg-ya— el dueño de la voz se dejó ver, era un tipo alto de tez morena y ojeras marcadas—, ¿En qué torre te mantengo capturado?

¿Qué era eso? ¿Coqueteo?

—El Baratie cierra hasta tarde— Zoro resopló con perplejidad—, trabajo ahí.

—Entonces iré a la media noche.

Sanji asintió y se acercó a Zoro, quien aún no se creía lo que estaba presenciando.

—¿Quién es ese, cocinero?— porque si el rubio no lo había molido a golpes debía de ser por algo.

—Un Dragón.

Y Zoro juró que eso no tenía el menor sentido.


	3. Con el tiempo y un ganchito parte 1

**Resumen Segundo drabble: **La primera impresión de Zeff hacía Law fue tan mala que el moreno deseó no haber ido u ocultar sus tatuajes, pero…

**Universo: **AU. Donde un Law de veinticuatro años va a conocer al padre de un Sanji de diecinueve años.

**Número de palabras:** 877

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Básica. 012. Noche

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Entre lo que hago la petición de Penumbra, subo un drabble que se me ocurrió gracias al comentario de **Hallconen** (Pieromachine), espero salga de la mar de bien.

* * *

><p>"<em>Y si el mundo entero se estuviera<em>

_Derrumbando sobre ti,_

_Cae junto a mí a través del espacio_

_Que está fuera de mi mente."_

—**Empire Ants—** Gorillaz

* * *

><p>Law se miró al espejo y sonrió ante la imagen, ese día iría a conocer al padre adoptivo de Sanji, con eso ambos daban un gran paso en su relación, porque una semana antes Law había presentado al menor con su padre —Corazon— y las cosas hubieran resultado mejor si no fuera porque la velada había finalizado con el fuego que había agarrado el gran abrigo de plumas negras de su padre.<p>

A su padre le había encantado el menor y viceversa, y desde luego que si las dos personas más importantes de su vida habían conectado, él tenía que hacer lo mejor para que Zeff tuviera una buena impresión de él —que de sobra no la necesitaba, pero era el padre de su pareja—, recordó lo que Sanji le había comentado recientemente.

"_Con el viejo no creo que tengas problemas"_ dijo en medio de besos y caricias _"No es sobreprotector conmigo y no nos metemos en la vida del otro"._ Pero a pesar de eso a Sanji se le podía ver que el único ojo visible brillaba de admiración, lo cual significaba que Sanji sí que lo apreciaba mucho. _"Cuando le hablé de ti no se sorprendió, porque estaba seguro que lo de idolatrar a las mujeres era para cubrir mi homosexualidad, viejo de mierda"_ Inclusive el insulto tenía un tono de cariño.

Law se colocó la gabardina y salió de su departamento, era el momento de conocer al padre de su amante.

.

.

.

—¿Este de aquí es tu novio?— Zeff le señaló, haciendo que Law arquease una ceja un poco molesto— estúpida berenjena, este hombre se ve como un vago.

La primera impresión de Zeff hacía Law fue tan mala que el moreno deseó no haber ido u ocultar sus tatuajes, pero… ¡Ese no era él! ¿¡Qué le importaba la opinión de ese viejo!? No mostró cara de molestia, no caería bajo, colocaría su máscara de indiferencia y seguiría con la cena ¿Dónde estaba Sanji?

—¡No es un vago!— la voz de su novio se escuchaba amortiguada— Es un médico ¿Es que la edad te ha dejado ciego?

—Pues no parece— Zeff le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y Law se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¡Zeff era sobreprotector con Sanji!—, pero adelante chico, no entiendo los gustos de la berenjena idiota.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

El moreno entró y se quitó la gabardina, dejándola colgada en el perchero, vio como Zeff contuvo un bufido y no le dio importancia, era clásica esa impresión hacía él, nadie confiaba en un hombre lleno de tatuajes y con persings visibles, mucho menos si era médico. No creía que el señor fuera de esa clase de personas, que juzgaban sin tratar de llegar a conocerle.

Al entrar vio a Sanji en la cocina preparando lo que sería la cena, lo que significaba que estaría solo platicando con el mayor, no le daba miedo, aunque el impresionante bigote estuviera trenzado, lo que recordó que el rubio menor le contó que él era el que se los trenzaba desde pequeño. Detalles como esos significaban que el hombre en verdad quería a su hijo adoptivo.

—Siéntate— Zeff le ordenó y Law lo pensó mucho, no le gustaban las órdenes, pero si no lo hacía de seguro habría consecuencias. —¿Dónde se conocieron?

—¡No empieces!— Sanji apareció y apuntó a Zeff con una espátula— Ya te dije, ¡deja de actuar así! ¿¡Desde cuando tratas de cuidarme!?

Entonces ¿El anciano estaba actuando tan así desde antes de que llegara?

—¿¡Es que estás ciego!?— Zeff se levantó del sofá y señaló al moreno— ¡Es la imagen de un tipo que no te conviene!

Eso no era bueno, nada pero nada bueno.

La situación se mostraba tensa, y Law no debía de meterse, era una discusión de padre e hijo y esperaba que todo saliera bien, sin importar que el mayor no lo aprobase, no necesitaban de él, y de todas formas, era lo suficiente mayor como para llevarse a Sanji y pagarle los estudios Universitarios.

Se sorprendió pensando ya una vida de pareja, nunca, en sus demás relaciones, había estado tan entusiasmado y planeando la división de su salario y en mudarse en un departamento más amplio, todo en menos de un minuto.

—¡Prefiero al idiota retrasado mental de Luffy!—Zeff dijo furioso— ¡Se ve que te conviene!

—¿¡Qué mierda dices!?— Pero su pareja gritó con rabia— ¡Luffy es el primo de Law y se la pasa en peleas callejeras!

Ciertamente, Luffy era su primo, uno demasiado animoso y que nada pegaba con Sanji… no, de cierta manera, Luffy hacía sonreír a Sanji aunque estuviera tratándole de robar comida.

—¡Aun así! ¡Tú no vas a salir con ese tipo y es mi última palabra!

Silencio y después Law sintió un agarre fuerte de su brazo y se levantó de forma brusca.

—¡Metete tu última palabra en el culo!— Sanji salió— ¡Viejo idiota!

Law dejó que Sanji lo arrastrase hasta la calle y suspiró, el tiempo solo diría lo que pasaría más adelante.

**Fin —Con el tiempo y un ganchito parte 1—**

**Continuará…**


End file.
